


Fairytale of the Coven

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Fictons:</p><p>2) Who excitedly wakes their partner up on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale of the Coven

Zoe stared at the ceiling; mind a mess as she tried to sleep. Surprisingly, for the first time since she was younger, she couldn’t sleep on Christmas Eve. Groaning, she slipped out the bed and padded down to the kitchen to get a drink of milk. She sipped the cold liquid, wandering through to the main room with the Christmas tree. It really was a glorious sight. But then, what did you expect from a house full of witches? There really was an amass of presents; she supposed families sent presents in. Pottering over, she peered at a few labels, smiling at some of the labels that said _‘Zoe’_ in her Mother’s handwriting. She shook her head, forcing herself to go back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoe groaned as someone shook her, making noises of excitement. She cracked an eye open to watch Kyle shaking her.  
  
“Come on, Zoe! It’s Christmas! Wake up, Zoe, its Christmas!”  
  
She laughed a little, sleepily. She groaned a little before sitting up, slipping her arms around Kyle. They shared a kiss before he got up, running out the room. She laughed and got up, tugging a simple black dress on before following him down. She slipped onto one of the loveseats with him, holding him tight as he tried to leap down onto the pile of presents. She giggled and pulled Kyle back in for another kiss as the rest of the room slowly filled up. Zoe walked over, alongside Madison and scooped up two presents, one for her and one for Kyle. Walking back, she handed him the rectangular one she held. He tore it open before staring at the simple framed photo. It was him and Zoe, on one of the outings the coven had taken. Cordelia had taken the picture of them, pressing a soft kiss on each other’s lips whilst Nan draped daisy chains on their heads. Kyle smiled up at Zoe before almost launching himself at her for a hug and a kiss, both of them blushing at the hushed awws of the room.


End file.
